One Day
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: No, they can't seem to see that I've probably saved hundreds from the hands of death or that I have ridded the world of a notorious villian. All that they seem to see is my continuous love for Sasuke Uchiha. One day everyone will see even him that I am a talented woman and not that lovesick girl. Hints of SasuSaku.


**One Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters presented in the story, just the idea!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The stares never go away. They follow me as I walk down the road, no matter which way I turn. I know why they look, what they expect, and how crazy they think I am. Even my best friend has given up trying to understand why I am still voluntarily in this situation.

They don't see what I see. They still see that little girl who is a hopeless romantic and believes that love conquers all. They still think I am useless compared to the people I hold dear to me. They don't understand how I am still making the same mistake when I've been hurt countless of times and have hurt the one boy (no he is a man now) who has stuck by my side through this whole endeavor.

For him (my mistake), this man who has hurt not only me, but his entire village.

I'm still the hopeless girl who is chasing after him because I'm so pathetic, apparently.

They still think I'm weak because I cry and let my emotions flow. People look down on me; look down on my weaknesses and choices. I'm only seen as a nuisance.

What they can't see though is that I'm not that little girl who needs her hand to be held along the way.

I've grown up even if I'm still making a stupid mistake. I have become an excellent medic on the battlefield and a top notch kunoichi with my battle skills. I have fought Sasori of the Red Sands and achieved to defeat him when not many could. Even Kankuro, a jonin, couldn't do it.

But I could.

Sakura Haruno could defeat him when no one else could. I was able to heal Kankuro of a poison that no one in all of Sunagakure even knew there was an antidote for. I was able to heal wounds that seemed impossible and far beyond repair.

I've passed the expectations people had originally given me. I've achieved a goal many people are after in their precious lives. I've succeeded in being one of the best kunoichi in my village…yet I'm still that stupid little girl who couldn't even defend herself against a nothing ninja.

All because of him, Sasuke Uchiha.

He makes me resort to that girl because of what he did to me; he left me on a bench knocked out cold. Even though he did that, I still want him. I still desire that rogue ninja.

He has been my motivation to become stronger and better. I didn't care about the looks and gossip that were subjected to me; I cared about what he thought of me! I cared if he saw me after those three years of being apart because I wanted him to realize he made a stupid mistake of leaving us (me) behind.

I wanted to be the one to bring him back to the village, to our home.

So I trained, and trained some more. I wanted to prove to those people, those observers that hard work could prevail. I wanted to prove not only Naruto could grow and change into something capable, but I could too. I wanted to prove to him that I am more than what he thought I was. I wanted him to see that I am capable of being there for him and help him through everything fate has thrown at him.

I've come so far and have achieved so much. Yet I'm still so far away. Here I am, walking down a street in the middle of my village and the gossip is still a constant onslaught. They still peck their grubby noses into my life and my decisions.

I am one of the best and yet people don't see it. They aren't looking at my accomplishments; they are looking at the repetitive mistake I keep making.

No, they can't seem to see that I've probably saved hundreds from the hands of death or that I have ridden the world of a notorious villain.

All they see is my continuous love for Sasuke Uchiha that has held me back in all areas of my life.

I'm still in love with that protective, caring, intelligent man. That's the only fact presenting itself in their eyes, even my best friend's. Of course they can't even see that man; they think he doesn't even exist anymore.

They are judging me on my heart, ridiculing me for falling for such a prick when there is such a sweet, funny man sitting right next to me (Naruto).

One day, everything will change. Everyone will eventually walk past me, stop the staring and gossip, and actually respect me. They won't see a lovesick girl but a talented woman.

One day, Sasuke Uchiha will notice how far I have come and how hard I have worked for everything I have. He will see how hard I have worked and how long I have suffered just for him.

I glanced around from my little café table towards the civilians and shinobi alike who are staring at me with pity. I set down some change on the table for the bill and began to head to the training fields to meet up with Tsunade-sama.

I sighed and mumbled to myself "One day…"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**I got this idea while I was watching a video for SasuSaku and kind of added a little bit of my feelings in there. I know it's short but I kind of like the way it turned out. **

**It bugs me how everyone criticizes Sakura just because she is going after Sasuke, she has done so much and yet no one sees it. I hope this put some respect for her out there, she deserves it. It also annoys me how people hate her for not choosing Naruto (I don't mind them together just saying) but you can't choose who you love and I think the whole situation with Sakura and Sasuke presents that idea. Thanks for listening to my ranting! **

**No Rules: It is being updated! Please have patience with me. I'm halfway through the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
